User talk:Naburi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Coraline Jones.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:35, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Coraline Wiki I would like to adopt your wiki. Autumoasis (talk) 14:43, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : You're mistaken. Coraline Wiki is not mine. I'm just a mere editor. The admin and the founder are both inactive. Oh, and would you like to join LAIKA Films Wiki? It still needs a lot of edit, and I'm needing members whom can help me add articles. — KristinR Hullo, Stranger! : Ok, what would you like to do? ---Manta-bee (talk) 02:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : Manta-bee, like Autumoasis stated above, I would also like to adopt your wiki. For a while now, I've been wanting to. Is that alright with you? I've already posted on your talk page. — NABURITalk Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 17:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm TTTE Rosie a huge fan of Coraline. Do you mind if I help out around here? :) May 24, 2014 : Sure! That would be awesome! Actually we're in need of help, so you giving a hand is completely welcome. Just tell me if you need anything or have anything to ask. :) — NABURITalk 14:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! -TTTE Rosie May 26,2014 Images Hi Naburi I notcied some images that shold not be here. They do not relate to Coraline. Could you please remove them? Thank you. TTTE Rosie (talk) 19:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) "Finish this wiki." Hello again. I feel this page needs to be removed, it has nothing to do with Coraline. It's just a page with rude language telling us to finish this wiki. Thanks TTTE Rosie (talk) 01:37, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage wikias Hello there, I'm admin of the Coraline wikia, Portuguese version. I'm not sure if you have known this, but Ana, Wikia Staff have added interlanguage links. Here's the link you might want to add to this wikia's mainpage. pt-br: Heliogábalo (talk) 22:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi I stumbled across this wiki and i want to adopt it,but i want to know is anyone active here? Page which needs to be deleted. Hello. I would just like to let you know that there is a page called Did the fairy lure the other mother to the other world which isn't needed. If you have any spare time, can you please delete it? Thanks for your time! Funnysun (talk) 19:26, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing pages. From I Am MonkeyBoy. Can you delete this please? I feel that this page shouldn't really be on the Coraline wiki as it's just some random youtuber reviewing the movie. Kind regards AskCastellar 13:14, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Coraline (video game) page. From I Am MonkeyBoy. Hello. Can you please delete the page called “Coraline’s Flat” because we already have a page called “Pink Palace Apartments” that describes the house and each apartment that their respective owner has. Thank you in advance! Page for “Coraline’s flat” http://coraline.wikia.com/wiki/Coraline%27s_Flat Page for “Pink Palace Apartments”. http://coraline.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Palace_Apartments